


Alternate Ending of Supernatural Season 9 - End of Series

by Severus_Winchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 21:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8302648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severus_Winchester/pseuds/Severus_Winchester
Summary: This is what I think should have happened at the end of season 9. Enjoy!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Metatron still stabbed Dean, Sam still carried him home to the bunker.

Sam stared at Dean’s body, tears in his eyes. He turns away, walking up to the map room. He summons Crowley; getting more impatient by the second.

“Hello, Moose.” Crowley smiled.

“You’ve got to bring him back. Now!”

Crowley looked confused. “Why would I do that? He’s in a better place.”

“You listen to me – “.

“Moose! Moose, calm down. He’s in Heaven.”

Sam pulls back. “What? How?”

“I don’t know. I’d show you, but, I don’t think anyone would be too happy to see me.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Cas was staring at Gabriel, tears streaming down his face. “Please, Gabriel. I need you to do this, please!”

Gabriel sighs. “I don’t know, little bro - “.

“Please! I’m begging you!”

Gabriel shakes his head. “Alright.” He snaps his fingers, and Cas disappears.

With some crinkling, Gabriel pulls an OH! Henry out of his pocket and takes a bite, looking at the sky.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sam is sitting in his room in the bunker, smiling to himself. He’s still sad, but he feels much better than before.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

‘Looking down at Dean, camera zooms into his face, a white light slowly taking over the scene until we’re practically on Dean’s forehead and the light blots out everything else.’

Dean is standing somewhere that is all white, no furniture or anything, just white.

He looks over his shoulder, trying to see anything besides the white, but with no success. “What the hell?”

“Guess again.”

Dean whips around to see Chuck standing there, smiling at him.

“Chuck! Where are we?”

“Well, we are in Heaven, Dean.”

“What?! How is that even possible?” asks Dean, somewhat disbelieving.

Chuck just shrugs. “There’s some people here to see you.” Chuck looks over Dean’s shoulder.

Dean turns around and gasps. Everyone he loves is standing there. Ellen. Jo. Bobby. His parents. Kevin. Ash. Pamela. Even Rufus. 

He laughs and hugs them all. 

“Dean.”

Dean turns, barely daring to believe.

“Cas!” They run at each other and embrace.

Dean pulls away and grabs Cas’ upper arms. “How are you here? I thought you wouldn’t be allowed back in Heaven!”

Cas smiles. “Gabriel helped me!”

Dean pauses. “Gabriel’s alive?! Well, son of a bitch!” He turns back to chuck, letting go of Cas’ arms. “What about Sammy? Where is he?”

Chuck raises a hand. “It’s okay, Dean. I saw his future. He’ll be here eventually, but not yet. He’s still got a few years left.”

Dean smiles, relieved. “Okay. So, how have you been Chuck? What’s it like to not be a prophet anymore?”

Chuck grins. “Well, the thing is, I was never really a prophet. And my name isn’t Chuck.”

‘The camera pans to Dean’s face, the sound cuts out, and all we see are Dean’s eyes widening.’

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

‘Gabriel is standing on a cliff, still looking at the sky. He laughs for a moment, and finishes his candy bar. As the camera moves a bit closer, he crumples up his wrapper, and, with it trapped between his pinkie and his palm, he raises his hand with his best Trickster grin in place and snaps his fingers.’

Credits roll.


End file.
